The invention relates to a device for maintaining the position of a rotatably or displaceably mounted shaft, in particular an armature shaft.
DE 30 30 767 C2 disclosed a safety crank for manually operated lifting apparatuses with an automatic reverse safety. In this case, arranged between the crank and a housing surrounding it is a double action helical spring locking mechanism, which automatically prevents the crank from turning back when the lifting apparatus is in a load state. This type of load moment locking device has the disadvantage that it is only triggered starting at a design-dependent load threshold. For example, there is no possibility of blocking the shaft in an unloaded state to be rotationally secured. In addition, this type of described safety device is not suitable for maintaining the position of a freely mounted shaft, such as an armature shaft of an electric motor for example, in which no coaxial housing wall is available in the direct vicinity of the surface of the shaft.